Vegeta's Difficulties
by Burp
Summary: Goku is neither a little kid, nor is he mystical. Vegeta regains his tail. Their children are falling in love all over the place. Gohan and Videl are expecting something. K plus for some violence. It is Dragonball, after all. Bra/Goten, Trunks/Pan.
1. Past Event 01

Disclaimer: Hey man, it don't belong to me.

o

This would be the first chapter chapter of my remodeling of Vegeta's Difficulties, which I will probably rename. This is your introduction to Bra's character, inasmuch as I have taken liberty with it. I don't think that much was ever known about her in the first place, anyway.

o

* * *

Chapter 1 – Past Event 01

--An eleven-year-old Bra Vegeta Briefs sat sullenly on the wooden bench positioned in a remote area of the Capsule Corporation's

extensive grounds. There was a sort of reunion celebration going on there. Bulma had arranged to have all of the Z-fighters come

over for a good time, unfortunately Bra wasn't having a good time. She seldom did anymore, she decided. A heavy body suddenly

deposited its weight on the bench beside her, causing it to buckle slightly.

"Wow, it sure is a nice day", said Son Gohan to Vegeta's daughter, his hand shading his eyes from the sun. Bra did not reply, only

scowling more deeply. Gohan turned to face her seriously.

"Bra, are you alright?" After receiving no response, he continued. "Bra, I'm concerned. I've noticed that your antisocial tendencies

have been far more pronounced than usual, you're always in a bad mood (you used to be such a cheerful girl), your temper has

skyrocketed. Do you want to talk about it?" Bra sighed.

"I don't know _what's _going on, Gohan. All I know is that I've experienced an upswing of aggression and violent behavior, and I'm

constantly in a state of frustration that I can't seem to shake, no matter _what _I try." Gohan smiled at the intelligent girl before him.

"I bet I know what's eating you", he stated with a grin. Bra looked up at him curiously.

"What do you think it is, Gohan?"

"If I know my heritage, I'd say it's a Saiyan thing." Bra looked at him in surprise.

"A Saiyan thing?"

"Yep. Bra, I think that this aggression is from not fighting. When I was a kid, and my mom wouldn't let me train, I was a mess."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's in our genes, Bra. We're all fighters, men and women alike." Bra was incredulous.

"Fighting? That's what this is _all_ about?"

"That's my opinion, Bra" Gohan stated. "I suggest that you start training as soon as possible, before you blow up and hurt someone

accidentally. I imagine that you've got a lot of power building up in you. You don't utilize it at all." Bra became indignant.

"I fly sometimes, you know!" Gohan blinked.

"Really? Then you do know basic fighting?" Bra blushed.

"Not really. Flying is pretty much all I can do. I made Trunks show me when we were younger. What Mom doesn't know can't hurt

her." Gohan smiled at her.

"Wow, you're just the opposite of Goten! He only learned to fly after he'd already turned super saiyan!" Bra's eyes grew large.

"Weird", she said. Gohan laughed.

"Yeah. You know, I wouldn't worry about your mom finding out too much. _My_ mom's changed quite a bit, you know. She's the one that

trained Goten."

"No way! Your mom trained Goten? I thought she hated martial arts!" Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"That would be kind of silly of her, considering she _is _a martial artist. After I was born, for a while she did sort of disown fighting. But

she changed, and I know your mom will come around too. You're her daughter and, as a Saiyan, you have your own needs, and she'll

respect that. It may take a while, I know she wants you to be a normal girl (she's said so often enough), but you're not normal, none

of us are, and she is aware of that. You just need to have a talk with her and get your brother to train you. I would never suggest

your father to a beginner. He beats the stuffing out of me whenever I'm foolish enough to take him up on his sparring offers." Bra

looked thoughtful, her scowl had disappeared.

"I don't want Mom to know yet. I can't ask Trunks to train me, because he'll tell Mom. I can't ask Dad for the same reason." Gohan

raised his eyebrows. "Neither of them can withstand _the look_", Bra told him, by way of explanation. "They spill their guts every time.

Well, most of the time. Trunks spills his _every _time." Gohan was amused.

"Well, you've got to have _someone_ start training you-", Gohan began.

"I'll just have to make do for now", Bra cut him off. "I'll ask the boys for a few pointers and try to do it myself for the time being." She

gave him a look that brooked no argument. Gohan frowned.

"I can't stop you, Bra, but please reconsider. Let's at least meet up in a couple of months so that I can guage your progress." Bra

smiled a little.

"You're on."

* * *

o

o

o

So that's it for now. Bit long, I suppose. Maybe not. Anyway, next chapter's another past event. You should review and junk. That is

all.

-Burp.


	2. Past Event 02

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, cats.

o

In which there is another past event for the benefit of better knowledge of certain events.

o

* * *

Chapter 2 – Past Event 02

o

Eleven-year-old Bra Vegeta Briefs watched her brother and his best friend intently, concentrating on their manipulation of ki. Her eyes

tracked their lightning fast movements with ease. Although she had never yet been a fighter, she had spent her whole life around

them to date. She'd picked up a thing or two.

She thought back to her conversation with Son Gohan the day before. She needed a little help getting started, and she had

formulated an idea. Trunks had to leave soon, Mother had insisted he work at least a half-day. She was certain that Goten wouldn't

mind giving her a few pointers, and he probably wouldn't remember doing it, either.

The boy had been kind to her, although he had always been absent-minded, since she could remember.

"Goten!" Bra called out to him as she saw Trunks wave at him and fly off. Goten flew over to talk to her.

"What do ya need, Bra-chan?" He smiled at her cheekily. Bra didn't know if she really approved of the title, but she generally let it

slide.

"I want to know about manipulating ki", she told him seriously. His expression changed to one of surprise.

"Really?" Bra nodded. "Okay."

* * *

o

o

Sort of short. Pretty short. Really short, maybe. Have one more past event, then I should be finished with them.


	3. Past Event 0304

Disclaimer: Dude, it's not mine!

o

In which yet another, and hopefully the last, past event occurs.

o

* * *

Chapter 3 – Past Events 03 and 04

o

Twelve-year-old Bra's mother had orchestrated yet another party for the usual crowd. She seemed to think that it was at least an

every six months event. Bra was taking full advantage of the arrangement. She had long since moved to watch Piccolo spar with

Tenshinhan. It was an intriguing combination. She had never witnessed Tenshinhan in a fight before. His eccentric wife, Launch, whom

Bra had never met before, was feeling blonde, and was cheeringly raucously for him. Tenshinhan's serious, determined face was

marred by a slight blush of embarrassment. Apparently, the match was well underway, and Tenshinhan was readying himself for his

ultimate attack, the tri-beam. He had improved his original attack long ago, and was now able to use it in rapid succession. He

arranged his hands in a triangle shape and began firing at his opponent.

"HA! HA! HA!"

The attack was rather spectacular. He missed his opponent once, and a long, deep ditch appeared in the earth, not ten feet from

Bulma, who had been chatting with the ladies near the buffet table.

"HEY, WATCH IT!" She shook her fist at them. They ignored her.

Bra concentrated intently, noting the method for Tenshinhan's attack. If she wasn't mistaken, she could make use of that.

Vegeta, prince of all saiyans, who had also, up until this point, been engrossed in the match, turned to regard his daughter who was

watching the fight with a calculating look. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. His daughter had always observed matches with

interest, but he had never observed her so intent on one before. One would almost think that she was observing with an intention of

applying. However, she would have to be a fighter to do such a thing.

As a saiyan, it was really only a matter of time before she either took up fighting, or caused some major damage in an outburst. He

had, however, always assumed that, when she was ready, she would come to him.

* * *

oooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Event 04

Thirteen-year-old Bra landed in a clearing across from Son Gohan. He had wished to conduct his semi-annual gauging of her skill. After

two years of training on her own, she had still expressed no intention of following Gohan's advice and finding an instructor. Gohan

was outfitted in his usual orange gi; Bra, however, had worn a tank top and drawstring pants in the style of her father.

"Let's see you power up, Bra", called Gohan. Bra smirked and began to raise her energy level. Gohan noticed with a start how like her

father she had become in these past few years. She had neglected to grow much, and seemed to have inherited her father's compact

but powerful frame. Only her eyes and her coloring belonged to her mother. Gohan began to feel tremors in the earth and rocks

became dislodged from their strongholds.

'Wow, what a dramatic increase!', he thought to himself. Aloud he said, "Go all the way, Bra!"

Bra's eyes began to turn a dull, flat shade of green as her primal sounding yells echoed throughout the clearing. Her aura flickered

gold, and then shone confidently and brighter.

'Huh, so that's why she didn't bother to tie her hair back', thought Gohan, secretly rather amazed. It sort of felt like finding out that

Goten was a super saiyan at the age of seven. As far as he knew, there had never before been a female super saiyan.

"Sugoi", Gohan told her when she'd finished. "That's incredible, Bra! You're the first woman super saiyan! Unless Pan's been keeping

something from me!" Bra smiled happily.

"So are we gonna fight, or chat?" she asked him cheekily. Gohan smiled determinedly and powered up as well. He took his fighting

stance and said, "Shall we try you out, Bra?" Bra grinned and arranged her hands in a triangle shape.

"TRI-BEAM!!" She shouted and unleashed her new attack on unsuspecting Gohan. He managed to dodge her first two shots, but was

forced to block the third, resulting in a thorough singing.

"Whoa! That's Tenshinhan's attack! When did you learn that?!" Bra grinned.

"Last party", she said.

"Well, it's a lot more powerful from a super saiyan, and it's nothing to scoff at from Tenshinhan to begin with! Alright", Gohan became

serious once again, "Let's go", he said. He prepared himself for his family's signature attack. "KamehameHAH!!"

"BIG BANG ATTACK!!"

'That's Vegeta's attack', Gohan thought. He noticed that her attack was gaining, and exerted more power. It was a close thing, but, in

the end, she was a thirteen year old girl with two years of practice under her belt, and Gohan was a seasoned warrior who had been

training again recently.

"Ouch!" Bra complained as she picked herself out of the ground five minutes later. Gohan dropped down next to her.

"Wow, Bra, I'm really impressed! You're Dad's gonna be really proud of you! Imagine going super saiyan training _yourself_!" Bra smiled.

"I hope so."

* * *

o

o

o

Whew! That took a bit of exertion. Unfortunately or fortunately, as you may see it, there is one last installment of past eventness before getting to the present tense story. Who knows where it will end. In reviews, I hope. Don't know if the tri-beam can be used by anyone other than Tenshinhan. In my story, Bra can. Fare thee well and bye bye.


End file.
